Solitude à deux
by Mikado-san
Summary: La veille de la Bataille du Sanctuaire, deux chevaliers se disputent... Song-fic, OS, HxH


_**Solitude à deux**_

_**Titre :**_ Solitude à deux

_**Auteur :**_ Mikado

_**Genre :**_ {Pré Bataille du Sanctuaire} Song-fic (oui, j'aurais pas dû…)/chapitre unique, romance/dispute, shōnen-ai (même pas d'bisou… au contraire).

_**Rating : **_AP

_**Disclaimer : **_Juré, je ne fais que m'amuser avec ; je les rendrai une fois que j'aurais fini ma folie song-fic/one-shots foireux. Ils seront en bon état, Kurumada Masami-san, promis ! Hormis quelques machouillages de parcours vu que j'avais plus de Mikado au chocolat blanc… D'ailleurs, avec les armures, c'est un peu trop croquant… Gné hé hé hé

_Solitude à deux_ est, je crois, le nom de l'album duquel est tirée la chanson que j'utilise _Cet homme que voilà_ de Johnny Hallyday. Elle ne m'appartient donc pas.

_**Résumé :**_ Deux beaux Chevaliers ont une grosse querelle d'amoureux *snif*. À vous de deviner qui.

_**Note : **_Comme pour toute song-fic, il est mieux d'écouter la chanson pendant la lecture ; je vous invite donc à écouter _Cet homme que voilà, _de préférence la version "live" au Stade de France qui est, à mon goût, meilleure que la version studio. Vous la trouverez entre autres sur Deezer et sûrement notre ami Youtube.

Afin que tout colle, j'ai mis certains adjectifs au masculin ("perdue", "éperdue").

C'est d'avoir relu la song-fic sur _Requiem pour un fou_ (présente sur ce site, d'Andarta si mes souvenirs sont bons) qui m'a donné envie d'écrire celle-ci.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Le soleil disparaît derrière la montagne dépourvue de végétation qui abrite le Sanctuaire. Dans quelques heures, un combat fratricide va s'y dérouler et souiller du sang de nombreuses personnes la pierre autrefois blanche des Maisons Zodiacales, gardiennes du domaine sacré de la Déesse Athéna.

Néanmoins, pour le moment, c'est une confrontation d'une autre nature qui se déroule dans l'un des Temples. Aucun coup n'est échangé, juste des mots.

Mais parfois, les mots sont encore plus douloureux.

_Tu vas t'asseoir ici_

_Et tu vas m'écouter_

Pour une fois depuis si longtemps, tu vas écouter ce que j'ai à te dire. Avant qu'on ne soit ensemble, tu étais pendu à mes lèvres et écoutais religieusement chaque parole qui passait mes lèvres. Ça m'énervait, c'est vrai mais être ignoré, ça fait mal.

_La femme que j'aimais_

_Tu me l'as fait quitter_

Depuis que j'ai accepté tes sentiments et dévoilé les miens, Athéna n'a plus été la seule dans mon cœur.

Bien sûr, et tu le sais, elle a toujours été la première mais tu étais aussi là, bien présent.

Profondément ancré.

_Et je suis devenu_

_Cet homme que voilà_

Et depuis que tu y es, je ne suis plus le même. Peut-être ne le vois-tu pas et c'est pour cette raison que nous en sommes là, mais j'ai bel et bien changé.

Non, "évolué" serait plus approprié. Je suis devenu cet homme que tu as en face de toi et que tu crois regarder avec amour…

Amour que tu n'éprouves sûrement plus. Tu as été amoureux, je te l'accorde mais jamais tu ne m'as réellement aimé.

_Et te voilà perdu_

Je sais que mes mots te font mal. Ils me font mal aussi mais ceci n'est que la vérité. Et tu as mal car tu n'acceptes pas de l'entendre.

Oh oui, tu la connais depuis longtemps, cette vérité.

Depuis que tu as désiré un autre…

_Éperdu de remords_

Ces larmes, je ne voulais pas qu'elles sortent mais apparemment, ça t'ouvre les yeux.

Elles cristallisent cette peine que tu as juré ne jamais m'infliger.

J'espère que tu as autant mal que moi lorsque j'ai compris.

_Pour n'avoir jamais su_

_Résister à ton corps_

Tu m'as dit que j'allais être le seul que tu voudrais, que tu désirerais.

Et moi, bien que je connaisse ton caractère batifoleur, je t'ai cru.

Tout s'est bien passé jusqu'à ce que tu te lasses de moi. Ne fais pas cette tête, tu sais bien que j'emploie toujours les mots adéquats.

Toi en revanche, tu n'y arrives pas. Tu ne comprends pas que les paroles restent dans les mémoires. Et tu n'as pas tenu tes promesses.

Tu m'as trahi…

_Tu ne le verras plus_

_Cet homme que voilà_

Et ça n'arrivera plus. Je le jure.

Une fois me suffit, je suis déjà las.

_Je vais laisser la place_

_Je plains mon successeur_

Alors, je te laisse à celui que tu choisiras, celui qui aura le malheur de tomber entre tes mains apparemment si douces mais doublées de griffes si mal aiguisées qu'elles déchirent, si douloureuses, si traîtresses.

Je sais que tu trouveras quelqu'un.

_Un jour quoi que tu fasses_

_Tu feras son malheur_

_Tu te rappelleras_

_Cet homme que voilà_

Et je me doute bien que tu vas essayer de ne pas faire les même erreurs, tu vas tenter de résister mais c'est dans ta nature, on ne peut pas te dompter.

J'avais cru réussir, mais personne ne le peut, pas même toi.

Et la suite ne sera qu'un éternel recommencement.

_Je connais ton programme_

_Je vois ton avenir_

Oui car, si toi tu ne saisis pas les conséquences de tes actes, emporté par tes pulsions, moi je sais ce qui se passera une fois que tu auras tourné la page.

Ce qui ne va pas prendre beaucoup de temps, d'ailleurs.

_D'autres mains te réclament_

_Que tu vas faire souffrir_

Un jour, tu m'as choisi, tu m'as pris pour cible et un grand nombre de personnes ici donnerait cher pour être à ma place. Tu es désiré, voulu et tu le sais si bien.

Tu t'en amuses et ne te rends pas compte du mal que tu fais.

Oh, je me doute que ceux-là me traiteraient de fou en me voyant te rejeter alors que tu es venu à moi.

_Tes jolis yeux sans âme_

_Me dégoûtent à vomir_

Mais je n'en peux plus de ces yeux qui me regardent comme un objet acquis, comme un bibelot acheté sur un coup de tête, que l'on observe lorsque l'envie nous vient. J'ai l'impression de faire partie des meubles.

Tu crois peut-être me duper avec ces regards énamourés dégoûtants. Je sais très bien qu'ils ne sont ni plus ni moins que les mêmes que ceux que tu lances à tes conquêtes.

Et je ne pense pas que tu aies le cœur assez grand pour aimer plusieurs personnes…

En fait, je ne sais même pas si tu as vraiment un cœur tel qu'on le conçoit.

_Va détruire le bonheur_

_Fais ton travail sur Terre_

Ton amour pour Athéna est infaillible et pour ça, je te respecte. Je te respecte en tant que Chevalier. Mais maintenant, en tant qu'homme…

Tu ne te rends pas compte du mal que tu fais à ceux que tu coinces entre tes griffes, ceux que tu envoûtes.

J'en fais partie, je n'ai pas su me rendre compte à temps que tout le bonheur que tu as pu me donner, tu allais me l'ôter, sans aucun état d'âme.

_Va faire couler des pleurs_

Tu es le seul qui a réussi à faire couler des larmes de ces yeux si secs, si froids. Mais des larmes si amères, si douloureuses… comme toutes celles qui ont été et seront libérées par ta faute.

_Va déclencher des guerres_

Larmes de ceux qui tueraient père et mère pour un seul de tes baisers.

Larmes de ceux qui assassineraient leur meilleur ami pour un seul de tes regards.

Larmes de ceux que tu as déçus, aussi.

Et ces larmes ne t'émeuvent même pas, elles ne touchent pas ce cœur de pierre, insensible, inexistant.

Pas même les miennes alors que, soi-disant, je compte pour toi. Elles te choquent mais ne te touchent pas.

_Ton joli corps sans cœur_

_Va le vendre aux enchères_

Je pensais sincèrement que tu pourrais t'ouvrir à d'autres choses que les plaisirs de la chair, mais apparemment, j'avais tort. Comme sur beaucoup d'autres choses à ton sujet.

Moi, en tout cas, je n'en veux plus de cette coquille vide juste capable de ressentir des sensations et aucun sentiment.

Alors, pars. De toutes façons, rien ne t'en empêche.

Je ne te retiendrai pas, je sais parfaitement que je n'en ai pas le pouvoir.

Et je n'ai pas envie.

_N'attends pas trop longtemps_

_Les rides n'attendent pas_

Mais dépêche-toi, n'oublie pas qui nous sommes, nous n'avons pas l'éternité devant nous. À peine quelques années encore.

Seule Athéna notre Déesse le sait.

_Ce soir je voudrais tant_

_Que ton dernier contrat_

_Que ton dernier client_

_Soit l'homme que voilà_

…

J'espère sincèrement que mes mots t'atteignent. Qu'ils te feront un peu changer même si je n'y crois pas.

Enfin, c'est l'égoïste en moi qui ne veut pas que j'y croie : si tu venais à changer, un autre que moi en profiterait. Il aurait la chance de t'avoir tout entier alors que moi, je n'ai eu que des miettes…

Sincèrement, pourquoi en est-on arrivé là ?

Pourquoi ne pas avoir réagi ?

Avant ça, tu comptais tellement pour moi… Mais tout ça, c'est fini. Dès que le Grand Pope m'y autorisera, je retournerai en Sibérie. Je n'ai plus rien qui me retienne ici, je ne reviendrai qu'à son ordre.

Que la Déesse te guide pour la bataille de demain, Milo…

_**Owari**_ _**!**_

Si vous avez aimé (ou non), n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot en cliquant sur le zoli pitit n'icône "Commenter". Je suis novice en song-fic mais j'ai une période de frénésie, alors, je prends tous les conseils qui tomberont (même les "Arrête les massacres de chansons, pitié !").


End file.
